Cyclops Have Feelings Too
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: This is a little one-shot I wrote for my little sissy Jenna. R&R! My first Gravity Falls fic! I don't own Gravity Falls or any of the characters-just Cooper!


**I wrote this by request of my little sister Jenna, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait for it…" Dipper whispered to his friends, staring at the bottle in the middle of the street next to the Mystery Shack. "Wait for it…"

"It's not doing anything." Mabel said softly to her brother.

"Maybe it's a dud." Soos suggested.

"It can't be a dud, I made it." Dipper came out from behind the new Cyclops statue they were hiding behind and moved over to the bottle. Picking it up, he examined it before setting it down gently and running back to the statue. "It's gonna blow!"

The bottle's cap shot off and the bottle spun around in circles, the soda, mint and sparkles (added by Mabel) sprayed from it. Dipper, Mabel and Soos oohed at the sight before them and clapped and cheered. When it slowed to a stop and stopped bursting they booed and ran inside to put another one together.

"Hey, Wendy," Dipper greeted running past the counter.

"Hey, Wendy," Mabel repeated.

"'Sup, dude," Soos asked, following the twins.

Wendy nodded from behind her magazine.

"Woah, what are you three doing?" Stan asked, clad in his boxers and white tank top, stopping them in the hallway.

"Making bottles spit out sparkles and bubbly water," Mabel told him with a big smile.

"Sounds weird…" he commented before adding. "I'll be there in a second."

The three cheered and ran off to get the supplies.

That night Dipper and Mabel hopped into bed laughing about something Soos had done during dinner. They lay there, chuckling until finally drifting off to sleep. Dipper sat up straight in his bed when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. A smash and then something falling heavily to the ground with a loud _crack!_ Mabel opened her eyes and looked at her brother, confusing in her sleepy brown orbs. Dipper motioned for her to follow him downstairs and looked out the kitchen window. They caught the trees moving when someone ran through them and then they saw it; the wooden Cyclops statue. It was broken to bits! The twins ran outside and stared at the remains of the figure with open mouths. What happened?

"How the heck did this happen?" Dipper exclaimed, once he'd snapped out of his state of shock.

"I have no idea, but Grunkle Stan is going to be mad." Mabel shook her head, playing with the sleeve of her purple pony sweater.

"Should we tell him or go to bed and let him figure it out for himself?" Dipper asked.

"Race ya," Mabel ran inside with Dipper close behind, nearly matching his sister's pace, up to their bedroom.

They lay down again, breathing heavily, and stared up at the ceiling. The events of what had happened a moment ago were still fresh in their brains.

"What do you think did that to the Cyclops?" Mabel spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I don't know; why would anyone want to break it in the first place?"

"Maybe it had a priceless ruby in its feet and they had to break it to get It." she suggested.

"I don't know but…I have a weird feeling about this."

"Your weird tingly mystery feeling," Mabel asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Yay, I can't wait!" Mabel clapped excitedly.

They drifted off again without another disturbance.

* * *

"What happened?" Stan shouted, probably waking the entire neighborhood.

Soos, Mabel and Dipper peaked around the corner to look at Stan glaring at the shattered statue.

"That's twelve dollars down the drain." He grumbled stalking off.

"Wow, you two weren't kiddin'; what happened?" Soos looked down at the twins questionably.

"We don't know, it happened last night and someone was running through the woods. We never saw who." Dipper replied.

"Let's go see if we can find a clue," Mabel dashed for the trees and Dipper hurried after her.

"Woah…" he stopped, staring wide-eyed at what was before him.

"What coulda made those?" Soos mumbled.

Mabel and Dipper didn't answer, too deep into their current thoughts to speak. A huge footprint, at least a foot deep and a little bigger than Soos, right there, in the middle of the woods. Dipper whipped out his Number 3 book and fanned through the pages. He stopped on a page that had a photograph of a bare foot implant, much like the one he was looking at.

"Cyclops," he announced.

"A Cyclops, that's what made this?" Mabel asked skeptically.

"Yep, it says here that Cyclopes are notorious for destroying things. They grow to be thirty feet tall and their eye color describes their personality. Brown is tough, green is happy, blue is sensitive, and the special and rare purple is loveable. Diaper size: 23-49; shoe size: unknown." Dipper read.

"Woah…" they all said in union.

"Let's follow them and see where they go," Mabel pointed to the tracks leading further into the woods.

Not having anything against it, they followed the trail of Cyclops foot implants. The trees got thicker and darker as they trudged ahead. Strange noises rose up from beyond the path they were following and they all huddled together in reassurance. When the sun was high in the sky Mabel heard a faint cough to the right of the path. There were more tracks in that direction and took off following them.

"Wait, Mabel," Dipper ran after her and gripped her elbow when they came to a big clearing.

In the middle of the clearing, were a big rock and—a Cyclops? A big, tan Cyclops in a diaper and a club next to his gigantic feet with his eye closed.

"Wow," Mabel breathed.

"Woah, dude, he is big." Soos stated, staring up at the creature.

The Cyclops looked up and opened his eye at the sound of their voices.

"His eye is blue _and _purple." Mabel whispered to her twin.

"What do you want?" the Cyclops sniffed.

"Hi, I'm Mabel, and this is my brother Dipper and our friend Soos. What's your name?" Mabel stepped up to him, staring up into his eye like she was looking up to the top of a tall building.

"Cooper."

"Got it, I couldn't decide if you looked like a Cooper or a Rodney." Mabel said thoughtfully. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I got mad when someone made a joke about Cyclops and then I smashed that statue and then I got upset because I don't like smashing things." Cooper said sadly, looking at his hands in his lap.

"What was the joke about?" Dipper asked.

"A Cyclops' diaper size," Cooper's bottom lip trembled.

"Aw, its okay, Cooper, Mabel's here." Mabel patted his hand reassuringly.

"They don't understand that Cyclops have feelings too." He sighed.

Dipper and Soos watched in astonishment as Mabel befriended the large creature. They decide to join in and all of them talked about random things until the sun was setting.

"Thanks for a great day, Coop!" Dipper grinned, falling back into the shade of the trees.

"Later, dude," Soos bid his farewell.

"Will I ever see you again, Mabel?" Cooper asked softly after waving to the boys.

"Sure, we can play tomorrow if you'd like." She grinned happily.

"Awesome!"

"Okay, bye Cooper, I'll see you tomorrow." Mabel ran off with her brother and Soos.

Cooper sighed, watching his new friends head back home.

So always remember, Cyclops have feelings too.

* * *

**1, 215 words! Hope y'all liked it! REVIEW! **

******Proverbs 10:13**  
"Wisdom is found on the lips of him who has understanding, but a rod is for the back of him who is devoid of understanding."

**For those of you who don't know me, I always put a bible verse at the end of every chapter/one-shot/drabble I do. So get used to it! :D**

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
